Alpha To Do List
Server Mechanics Areas Transition issues? Walkmesh issues? Mordekainen's Mansion does not count as Safe Resting Area Merchants Bugs by merchant? (5 merchants? Counting horses) Bad guys Crafting To be implemented Character Mechanics Magic Spells Spell bugs: * Animate dead doesn't have any preparations left? Ever? * Shadow spells remove memorizations instead of mana? * Body of True Flame does not provide Damage shield (fire damage to attacker) Mana (non-bloodcaster) Formula? = Caiden System: ' = Mana Pool: (1/2 Intelligence Ability Score x Spellcaster Class Levels) + Item Bonus Mana Regeneration: 1/2 Charisma Ability Score + Area Bonus + Item Bonus (per round)'' Mana Cost Reduction: Wisdom Modifier + Item Bonus(Spell Level x Caster Levels) / 10 + Spell Level '''Spell Cost: (Spell Level x Caster Levels) / 10 + Spell Level Examples: Pros: Cons: * Too much regen (too much free infinite casting) * Cheap low level spells for dippers (infinite true strike, endure elements, et cetra) * Linear Discount (subtraction) = free infinite casting = Raeburn Mark Suggestion: = CURRENTLY IMPLEMENTED as of 03/13/15 Mana Pool: '''Total of each class's (Intelligence x Mana Coefficient x Caster Class levels) '''Mana coefficient = 3 2 or 1 (Wizard/Sorcerer, Bard/Cleric/Druid, Ranger/Paladin) Mana Regeneration = Charisma ability score (not modifier) (per round) Mana Cost Reduction: '''Wisdom/10 = discount divisor, Soul Vitality = discount divisor. '''Spell Cost: ( ( (5x(Spell Level) + 10)2 + (10x(Caster levels + Class Levels) ) ) x100 ) / (Wisdom x Soul Vitality); Additional Cost of 1, 2, or 3 Soul Vitality per cast of levels 7, 8, and 9 spells. Examples: Pros: * High cost for high level spells (exponential) * Easy regen formula * Diminishing returns for higher levels * All stats = eachother (more wisdom less charisma = less wisdom more charisma) * Higher numbers (pool size, costs, regen) = more variety, better resolution * Cost offset (always + caster/character levels) = minimum costs (no "free" spells) * Cost offset discourages "dips" for free infinites (true strike, endure elements, cure light wounds) (adds character level to costs) * Factors in soul vitality (More relevance for vitality besides some or none(permadeath fear)) * Mana coefficient rewards "casty" casters with much larger pools Cons: * Based on pure ability scores (not modifiers) means only positive values (mostly) (less than 10 wisdom still = penalty) * Higher numbers (pool size, costs, regen) = confusing, hard to math in head * Somewhat expensive spells at lower (starting) character levels = sngl_8 Suggestion: = Mana pool: (8 + Intelligence mod) x Total Caster Levels Mana Regeneration: '''(Charisma mod) +3 (per round) '''Mana Cost Reduction: '''subtract '3%x(Wisdom mod) of spell cost '''Spell Cost: '(Spell Level +1)2 Examples: * L''evel 20 Wizard with 36 total Intelligence, 20 Wisdom and 20 Charisma (with items and buffs) will have a mana pool of 420, good for (almost) 5 level 9 spells. They will regenerate 8 mana per round, meaning it will take about 11 rounds to regenerate enough for a level 9.'' * L''evel 20 Sorcerer with 36 Charisma and 20 Intelligence and 20 Wisdom will have a mana pool of 260, good for 3 level 9 spells. They regenerate 16 mana per round, about 5 rounds for a level 9 spell. '' - a level 20 Cleric with 36 Wisdom and 20 Intelligence and 20 Charisma will have a mana pool of 260, good for 4 spells. They regenerate 8 mana per round, about 8 rounds for a level 9 spell. (These are all epic characters, both build and gear optimized for spellcasting.) * L''evel 15 Wizard with 26 Int, 16 Wis and Cha will have: mana pool 240, discount 9% and regeneration 6. They can cast 3 level 8 spells, 12 rounds to regenerate.'' * L''evel 15 Sorcerer with 26 Cha, 16 Int and Wis will have: mana pool 165, discount 9% and regeneration 11. They can cast 2 level 8 spells (in theory, since they only get them on 16), 7 rounds to regenerate.'' * L''evel 15 Cleric with 26 Wis, 16 Int and Cha will have: mana pool 165, discount 24% and regeneration 6. They can cast 2 level 8 spells, 10 rounds to regenerate.'' (Still mostly optimized and high level characters.) * L''evel 8 Wizard with 22 Int, 12 Wis and 12 Cha will have: mana pool 112, discount 3% and regeneration 4. They can cast 7 level 4 spells, taking 4 rounds to regenerate.'' * L''evel 8 Sorcerer with 22 Cha, 12 Wis and 12 Int will have: mana pool 72, discount 3% and regeneration 9. They can cast 4 level 4 spells, taking 2 rounds to regenerate.'' * L''evel 8 Cleric with 22 Wis, 12 Cha and Int will have: mana pool 72, discount 18% and regeneration 4. They can cast 5 level 4 spells, taking 3 rounds to regenerate.'' Pros: * High Cost for High Spells (exponential) * Easy Regen formula * Pure Casters rewarded with large pools * All (mental) ability scores matter (will want to raise all) Cons: * "Free" Low level spells * "Endless" Paladin/Ranger/Bard Casting * Very Dramatic increase in spell cost with metamagic and higher level versions of lower level spells (Isaac's, Cure wounds, Mass Buffs/debuffs) Classes/Paths Feats/skills Parry Problems? AC bug? (Mysterious source of +3 AC) Lore General Add tags to all pages with spoilers. Realms Non-Wildebourne lore is lacking Wildebourne Vale now has this Sweet Map that we can fill in. Any Takers? History First Turning needs to be cleaned up. More "Turnings" needed Wars pages needed "Times" Pages needed Characters PCs Template needed for Player pages like Raeburn Mark NPCs Biographies, Screenshots, possible mechanical information, like classes/ability * Lord Regent * Grand Matriarch of the Dragon * High Peacekeeper Militant * Kael Sunrift * Danikan Trivos * Kessel the Black * Captain Whittaker of the Western Watch * Kain Lightsworn * The Mandrake * Loraiss Tel'Avon * Artu * Xing Qua * Thule * Gideon * Ravon Web Pages Wiki Organize Home page Finish importing Setting Lore from Forums Needs More pictures than the (lovely) Wildebourne Map. Build Staff Page Make pages for each staff member Credits page for any contributions Forums Category:Development